Goodbye
by supernaturallylost
Summary: What if Tim called Calleigh when he was shot? Song fic set to Far Away by Nickelback


Show: CSI Miami

Title: Goodbye

Time Frame: Episode where Tim died.

Pairing: Tim Speedle and Calleigh

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (if I did Tim wouldn't have died and he would have gotten with Calleigh).

I also do not own Far Away by Nickelback

Authors Notes: I know this does not follow the episode, but it's been awhile since I seen it so please indulge me a little lee way. I do remember that Calleigh wasn't their but this is the way I would have wrote it if Tim had to die

So I was thinking what if Tim and Calleigh had been dating when he died and what if he had called her to say goodbye? Also sentences will be in normal type and the songs lyrics will be bold type. This is my first CSI Miami story so please don't flame me if you don't like it.

Goodbye

Speed and Horatio where on a case at jewelry store and were talking when Speed noticed men with guns trying to sneak up them. "Horatio." Speed said quietly. "I see them." Horatio answered. Speed and Horatio grabbed for their guns at the same time and Speed felt a bullet slam into his side. Speed heard Horatio emptying his clip as he hit the floor. Minutes later the gunmen were both down and Speed felt Horatio checking his wound.

"You're going to be fine Speed." Horatio told him, but Speed knew from the pain and the urgent sound in Horatio's voice that his friend wasn't telling him the truth. "Dial Calleigh's number for me." Tim asked. "You need to conserve you energy not be talking on the phone." Horatio answered applying pressure to the shirt he had put over the wound.

"H, please." Speed begged. "Okay, but don't talk to long. I'm going to call an ambulance." Horatio said handing Speed the phone and moving away to make two calls.

"Calleigh." Calleigh said answering her phone. "Cal, I need to tell you something and you need to listen okay." Speed said. "Tim, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked her boyfriend of just over a year. "Just promise me you'll listen." Tim begged. "I promise." Calleigh answered suddenly feeling scared.

**"This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait. Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left." **Speed said.

"Tim, what's wrong? What are you not telling me?" Calleigh's fear made her southern drawl become even more pronounced. "You promised me you'd listen." Speed reminded her, then gritted his teeth against the pain he was feeling, determined to tell her how he felt. "Okay, I'm listening. Tell me." Calleigh said trying to be brave against whatever was happening to Tim.

**"'Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore." ** Speed told her as the call from Horatio came into the lab. "Calleigh, Tim's been shot." Eric called from the door way. Calleigh covered the phone and asked "Where's he at." "The jewelry store on Pine Drive." Eric answered as she grabbed her keys and ran out of the building to her car, got in and pulled out of the CSI parking lot and drove the five minute drive to Pine Drive in two and a half minutes. As Calleigh was driving to the jewelry store Horatio appeared back at Speed's side and began applying pressure to the bullet wound.

**"On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up."** Tim said and Calleigh could hear his voice getting weaker as he spoke to her.

Calleigh ran past the cops stopping only briefly to flash her CSI credentials. "You better not give up Timothy Jamie Speedle." She said running to his side. "Calleigh?" Speed asked in disbelief. "You better believe it." She said gently looking at Horatio with hope and that hope was dashed when Horatio shook his head slightly and continued applying pressure to Speed's wound. "Now I'm here tell me what you need too." She said as she pressed her lips to his temple and gently moved his head onto her lap so he wouldn't be able to see her tears.

**"'Cause you know, you know, you know. So far away, been far away for far too long. So far away, been far away for far too long. I wanted, I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, that I love you. I have loved you all along and I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving. Hold on to me and never let me go." **Speed begged as he looked up at Calleigh.

**"I love you; I've loved you all along. I forgive you for being away for far to long. Never let you go." **Calleigh promised with tears in her eyes.

"You were a good boss Horatio and a good friend." Tim said looking at Horatio. "You're a good friend too Tim." Horatio answered and Tim turned his attention back to Calleigh. "I love you Calleigh." Speed swore softly looking up at her. "And I love you Tim." Calleigh answered and bent her head and kissed him gently as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Calleigh was crying as she held Tim. "It's not fair." She screamed at Horatio. "I know it's not fair, Calleigh, but it's even more unfair when you don't get to say goodbye at all." Horatio answered as tears ran down his face and memories of his brother and not getting to say goodbye to him filled his head.

The End


End file.
